The Ultimate Warrior
by Strider K
Summary: A young and extreme fighter enters the lives of the Mallrats.
1. Chapter 1-Dreams and Visions.

Author's Note: I do not own anything of the Tribe but the made up characters in this story. No money is being made here.  
  
RATED: R for language, violence, and love scenes.  
  
Summary: Takes place from Series 1. A young and extreme fighter enters the lives of the Mallrats. (Please REVIEW!!)  
  
  
  
The Ultimate Warrior  
  
by Kevin  
  
  
  
Series 1-  
  
Lex and Dal ran fast as their legs would let them down the street that was part of the territory of the Demon Dogs, who were chasing after the two fellow Mallrats. Dal had brought his skates, but found no time to strap them on as for seeing the twisted tribe chase after them.  
  
Dal then began to notice Lex running in the opposite direction of him. That's when he realised as his eyes bugged out of their sockets....Lex was leaving him behind.  
  
Damn you, Lex! He thought.  
  
Dal suddenly came to a dead end as more members of the Demon Dog tribe came into view in front of him. He stopped, breathing hard as he looked back and forth, searching any place for another escape route. There was nothing. He thought he was a gonner for sure.  
  
They surrounded him, he had nowhere to go now. He started to panic. Just then, the Demon Dog leader walked towards Dal from the circle they all made. He pointed at Dal and said, "You! You are tresspassing on our turf!"  
  
Dal started to back away from their leader, forgetting about the other Demon Dogs behind him.  
  
"I-I was just trying to get some food." He replied.  
  
They all laughed. They mocked him, and it discouraged him really badly, especially of his chances of ever seeing Trudy and Amber again.  
  
The leader spoke up again. "All food here is ours. For YOUR crime, you must pay the price."  
  
The leader reached down and picked up a small rock. Dal knew exactly what they all had in mind, he could sense it from the blood lusting and insane look in their eyes.  
  
"Let's see if you can survive, runt." The leader threw his rock right at Dal's face. Dal shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind and take Tai-San's advice of forgetting about pain. Dal suddenly heard a wooshing sound move infront of his face that was followed by a brush of wind and another sound of a rock hitting flesh. He thought the rock had hit him and Tai-San's advice was better than he imagined. As he opened his eyes, an arm was extended with a hand in front of his face that was holding the rock the leader had thrown.  
  
Dal looked up at the one who saved his face from being smashed. It was a young boy, who looked to be at the same height as Ryan and Bray as well as the same age. His hair was bleach blond and combed down with the front spiked up. His blue eyes showed nothing but coldness towards the Demon Dogs and their leader. He wore a black overcoat, a blue sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black boots. It was revealed that he was a bit more masculine then Lex and Bray.  
  
He spoke up. "The kid's done nothing wrong but only look for food. That's not a crime."  
  
Getting past his shock at the tough appearence of the boy, the leader glared down at the mysterious stranger. "Back off! Or else you'll be joining him!"  
  
The boy looked all around him, seeing the odds against him, or at least that was going through their minds. The boy then put Dal behind him and faced the leader. "There's no need for such violence. I'll be glad to trade you anything of mine for the food he's taken."  
  
"No trade! Give us back our food! NOW!" The leader shouted. It unphased the young boy. Dal made no move to return the stolen food.  
  
Seeing the hesitation of the two, the DD leader signaled one of his tribemates to strike. The Demon Dog obliged and extended his arm out to Dal's book bag. The boy sensed the approach, and with great reflexes, pulled Dal out of harm's way and sent his boot slamming against the groin of the Demon Dog in a vicious back kick. The Demon Dog fell to the ground and clutched at where the boy's boot left a dirt mark, groaning in pain. Another Demon Dog attacked by throwing a punch to the boy's face. The boy easily dodged his fist and grabbed his arm, flipping him over to the hard stone ground of the street with little effort.  
  
A third Demon Dog threw a punch to the boy's face. The boy blocked his fist by using the back of his hand against the Demon Dog's wrist. The Demon Dog then threw another punch to the boy's chest, but with the same hand that blocked the first punch, the boy grabbed the Demon Dog's fist that unravelled back into a hand and pulled back the Demon Dog's fingers as he twisted his arm. The third attacker cried at the pain in his hand an arm, but it was nothing compared to the fire in his chest as the boy sent a round house kick at the Demon Dog, making him fall to the ground like his two fallen tribemates.  
  
Dal's eyes again bugged out of their sockets. He was in shock. Though it seemed like forever, this young stranger just beat up three Demon Dogs in only five seconds...with little effort what so ever! The boy wasn't even breathing hard nor sweating. Dal then looked at the Demon Dogs that surrounded him and the boy. Their expressions turned from evil and pissed off to nervousity and fear. It was the same with their leader.  
  
"You...you...you couldn't have done this! You...YOU MUST BE A LOCO!!" The leader cried.  
  
The boy only shook his head. "I'm not, but I am familiar with Zoot. Other than that, I belong to no..."  
  
Suddenly, they all scattered as they carried their fallen tribemates away from anymore harm, leaving Dal and the boy alone in the street.  
  
"...tribe." The boy finished. The stranger then looked over at Dal. "You ok?"  
  
Dal nodded, his eyes still wide. He had to act cautious. For a guy that can beat up three Demon Dogs in five seconds, he couldn't possibly be a nice guy, could he?  
  
The boy only gave him a friendly smile. "What are you doing out here alone?"  
  
Dal felt that he could finally speak. "I...I wasn't...alone. I was with someone else but...we we got...got separated while being chased."  
  
"Maybe we should go look for your friend then, see if their ok." The boy said.  
  
Dal shook his head. "No. He's at the mall by now. He....ah, it doesn't matter."  
  
The boy nodded. "Well, if you don't need any help, I'll be on my way then." With that, the boy turned to leave. "Wait!" Dal cried out, making the boy stop and turn back to him. "I told you I live in a mall. That's where my tribe and I live. We could use help like you."  
  
The boy smirked. "Who are your tribe?"  
  
"We're called the Mallrats." Dal replied. The name made the boy freeze. Mallrats?! That's the tribe...The boy looked back at Dal. "Tell me, is there anybody in your tribe named Bray and Trudy?"  
  
"Yeah. You know them?" The boy's blue eyes were suddenly sparkling with hope. "Yeah, I know 'em. Ok, I'll got with you back to the mall." Dal smiled at the boy's answer, and turned to lead the boy back home.  
  
"Oh yeah." Dal said as he looked over his shoulder at the boy. "I never caught your name. I'm Dal."  
  
The boy shook hands with his new friend while walking. "Nice to meet, Dal. I'm Jett." He replied. Dal's head snapped into the direction of Jett as his mouth dropped and his eyes again went wide.  
  
"Jett?! As in...  
  
  
  
"...as in the one and only person who survived a fight, both fair and unfair, against Zoot himself?" Amber asked. Jett nodded. Chattering began to fill up the mall.  
  
Both sides of Jett in the cafe' was Trudy who held his hand and Bray with his hand on Jett's shoulder. Bray's bright smile of seeing his lost friend never left him. Salene then spoke up, and Jett noticed Trudy scowl at the girl.  
  
"So how do you know Bray and Trudy?"  
  
Bray replied for him. "Long story. I met Jett when we were little kids. We've played sports together. He met Trudy the same day I met her in the gym."  
  
Zandra then whispered to Amber. "So the sports thing explains the reason he's a hottie." Amber smirked as she shook her head. Her smile faded when she saw Lex glaring with venom in his eyes. Jett noticed his harsh stare and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against his seat.  
  
"I wouldn't be looking like I'm pissed, pal. It's them who should be pissed at you for leaving the kid behind." Jett spat out. Lex's glare came to Jett, who returned the glare even more firey. Looking back at them, Ryan and Bray knew they had to intervene before things got out of hand. Bray put himself in between Lex and Jett.  
  
"Ok. Well, I bet you must be tired for looking for us all this time, old friend. How bout we get you a room and.."Bray began, only to be cut short by Lex. "And who says he's staying. Don't forget...I'm leader, loverboy."  
  
Amber glared at Lex, but before she could speak, Lex walked up to the young fighter. "If you wanna stay, you're gonna have to prove your worth..to me." He said with an icy tone.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Jett asked.  
  
Lex grinned. "Well, I happen to be a good fighter myself. So how bout it hot shot? You man enough?" Lex grabbed one of the broom sticks he used for combat training with Ryan and the others. Jack raised his hand. "Uh, problem. If you can remember, one of the sticks got broken when me and Dal fought."  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I won't need a weapon against you." Jett simply said with no pun in his words. Lex glared even more at Jett, and the two went downstairs in the center of the mall by the statue.  
  
After a brief preparation, Lex advanced on Jett. Jett grabbed the broom stick that was used for a staff and used it for himself to flip over Lex. Lex winced in pain from the impact of his back to the ground, but quickly got up and prepared himself for any of Jett's advances. To his suprise, Jett threw the stick back to Lex.  
  
Lex attacked again after regaining his weapon. Instead of attacking, Jett took the hard blows from the stick, nevering falling on his knees or to the floor. He then started blocking all of Lex's attacks. After several minutes, Lex stopped his advancing on Jett as he kneeled over to catch his breath. Jett had blocked every single one of his attacks, right before he flipped him over of course. Lex stood back up and walked over to Jett, extending his hand, which Jett shook.  
  
"Looks like I was wrong. Welcome to the Mallrats." Lex smiled.  
  
"Thanks. You're a pretty good fighter yourself, although you need to work up on a few moves." Jett replied. Lex let out a small laugh before he looked up at his fellow tribemates. "Boys and girls, meet your new Cheif of Security, Jett."  
  
All appluaded and cheered, except Ryan who said with a puzzled look, "But, Lex, where does that leave me?"  
  
Lex bit his lip. He'd forgotten that he promised his best friend the job position. "You know, I could use a deputy." Jett whispered as he looked up at Ryan. Lex looked over at him, then nodded. "Ok Ryan, your Jett's deputy."  
  
The puzzled look on his face disappeared as the corner of Ryan's mouth turned into a half smile.  
  
Later as night came, Jett sat alone with Bray and Salene in the cafe'. There was little talking, which was strange for Jett and Bray since they were best friends.  
  
"You know the funny thing about life?" Bray asked. Jett looked up at him. "I think so. Life it's self?" Bray smirked as he nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We always think we have plenty of time to be kids. Now," Bray continued with a sigh. "Everything has changed. We're the oldest generation now, and we have to thrive to survive."  
  
"Basically, make or join tribes." Bray nodded. Salene, sitting next to Bray, spoke up. "Jett, if you don't mind me asking. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Both her and Bray's eyes were on Jett's. Jett leaned back in chair. "I've watched a lot of kung-fu movies when I was very little. My father got me into martial arts so I could learn to fight and defend myself when I was five. Since then, I've been training like crazy. While other kids were doing sports and video games, I was sharpening up on my skills."  
  
Salene looked confused. "But I thought you and Bray played basketball together?"  
  
Bray smirked. "We did. When he said he's been sharpening his skills, he didn't mean he was a kung-fu monk. He was a regular kid just like me, and basketball was our favorite sport at the time."  
  
Salene, still confused inside, only gave them a smile like she understood. Jett turned back to Bray, his looks becoming of sympathy from calm. "I...I heard about Martin. I'm really sorry, Bray. He was like brother to me like you are."  
  
Bray shook his head. "It was a month ago." Jett nodded. "I heard where you gave him a warrior's funeral down at the beach. I've been going there to pay respect to him."  
  
"Salene! Can you help us?" Amber called out from Jack's room. Salene excused herself from the table and walked out. Bray turned to Jett. "Was that the truth?" "About what?" Jett asked. "The truth about you how you're such a powerful fighter?"  
  
Jett looked down at his hands. He then shook his head no. Bray sighed again. He had once again been the victim of the lies that Jett tries to live in. "So you didn't find out anything about who you are?"  
  
"Just that my real name is Jett. It was on the birth certificate."  
  
There was a silence, which was ended when Jett spoke up again. "You know, I had a dream, a really strange dream, for the past few weeks." Bray looked back up at his friend. "Do tell?" "Martin was in it, but as Zoot. We were in a battle arena. We were fighting, but the only thing is I dunno if we were against each other or something else."  
  
"You'll have to go to Tai-San for that kind of thing." Bray smirked. Jett looked up. "So she's like a hippi?" "No, she's into spiritual belief. She can sense things, don't ask me how." Bray got up to leave as he said, "I'm gonna go check on Trudy and Brady." He patted his friends shoulder and left.  
  
Tai-San...why did that name ring a bell? Jett thought. He then sat up and walked to Tai-San's room. When he found her, she was lighting candles in her room, preparing herself for meditation. He gently knocked against the entrance of her room. She jumped, but sighed in relief and gave him a warm and welcoming smile. "Jett. To what do I honor you sudden visit?"  
  
"I uh, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I need your help." He bit his lip as he felt his face turn red. He was very shy, especially in front of a beautiful girl like Tai-San. Her smile never left her as she directed him to sit next to her. He oblidged and began talking.  
  
"I have this dream. It's...It's really strange. I'm with Zoot in what seems to be a battle arena, only...I'm not sure if we're fighting each other." She looked at him concerned. "You have had this dream before?" "Yes, three times."  
  
Tai-San closed her eyes. After awhile of meditating, her eyes snapped open and her breathing went from calm to heavy. It was his turn to be worried. "Tai-San?" She looked up into his eyes with fear deep in hers. "Your dream....it is a sign...of the future."  
  
"Sign? Of the future?" Jett asked, startled by the reason of his dream. "If this is a sign, then..." Slowly Jett looked up, stairing at nothing as he said, "Martin...he's alive."  
  
Tai-San gazed at him, trying to read his expression. It was to no avail though, it was too hard to read the look on the face of too-focused fighter. She put a hand on his cheek. He gazed at her as he felt the warmness of her palm against the side of his face. "Do not be alarmed so soon. Dreams can mean anything. So far, I don't see this dream really happening at all."  
  
He looked at her quizically. "But you said it was a sign of the future." She nodded. "But sometimes, even dreams that are signs to not come true. Your dream could mean anything."  
  
His eyes never left her. He was impressed by her use of words. His forcefully through out his thoughts of admiring her and returned to the subject at hand. "What should I do?" Her hand left his cheek. "Give it time. You'll see only when you give into patience."  
  
It was the end of their conversation, he could sense it by the tone of her voice. He thanked her with a warm smile and left her room after saying good night. Tai-San watched the young boy retreat to his room.  
  
How could it be? She thought to herself. The truth was at the same time she sensed his dream, she sensed a great power within Jett. A power that overmatched a human's limit. It wasn't his dream that frightened her so much, it was...the power inside him. She felt that he didn't know of this, so she would keep it secret from him. It was best for others to find their own way in who they are, is what her mother said.  
  
The power though, the same power that frieghtened her, was attracting her to the boy. An idea crossed her mind, an idea she had when she went into Lex's room. Could she...? Yes, she could. Lex didn't love her, he bared no love in his heart. He only wanted Tai-San for the same reason he wanted any woman. She felt that Jett was different, but would he push her away. Either way, it was worth the risk to follow your heart. Her choice was made; she walked into his room in the Mall. He was resting peacefully, or so as it seemed.  
  
"It's ok. I'm awake." He said as he opened his eyes and gazed up at her from the soft quilt on the floor. "Can I help you?" He smiled.  
  
"Forgive me for intruding in on you, Jett. I was..wondering if...if you would join me in meditation?" She asked.  
  
He leaned up from his sleeping quilt. "What for?" "Well, I sensed you had a lot of tension inside you, so I thought this could help you relieve such tension." He looked up at her confused. She let out a small sigh. "Jett, I sense something great in you, and you have no idea how dangerous it could be if you do not calm yourself. Please." She said with pleading eyes.  
  
His answer: Jett got up from his quilt and into a sitting position as he crossed his legs. That's when Tai-San realized that he was only covered in blue boxers. His entire body was well built, it showed nothing of fatness what so ever. Then again, with a power like his, one's body could be powerful as well.  
  
She got into the same seating position and held up her hands. "Clasp your hands with mine, and together we will journey throughtout the spiritual realm." And so he did, and they soon meditated.  
  
He could feel her breath against his face, even though they were inches apart. Suddenly, he almost fell to sleep in his meditating position, until...  
  
Tai-San's face came into view, yet his eyes were closed. But her face was there, right in front of him. Then her entire body came into view, revealing she was nude. He gasped at the sight of her body, of her beauty. He tried to turn away, but an unknown force wouldn't let him.  
  
Soon, her body was clothed in a blue dress with a crown of flowers around her hair, and a wedding beauque in her hands. Wedding?! What...  
  
There was a flash and then another vision. They were somewhere, standing across each other. She looked like she was crying, and he looked sad as well. He gently ran the back of his fingers against her cheek as he leaned forward and kissed her tears. He began saying something.  
  
"I'll come back." She looked up at him. "Promise?" He smiled. "It's too hard for me to stay away from you. I love you too much to not want to be back in your arms." He whispered and embraced her in a passionate kiss. That was when the vision ended, and both opened their eyes, breathing heavy.  
  
Tai-San gazed at Jett with a shocked expression. "That...vision. Is it another of your dreams?" After a brief pause, Jett slowly nodded. She gasped. He looked at her. "Don't worry. It was just a dream. Like you said, dreams usually don't come true."  
  
Jett paused as he noticed something very unpleasent. He looked down to see Tai-San in his lap with his arms around her. That wasn't more unpleasent than the feeling of her uncovered back against his boxers. He was hoping she wouldn't notice and would push her back up...but it was too late. Instead of looking grossed out or scared, she only smiled and slowly leaned back up.  
  
He looked at her confused again. Her smile became warm and welcoming. "Like I said Jett, there is a lot of tension inside you. It could build up and turn into anger. And should you ever release this anger...I don't know what could happen."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" "For the sake of the tribe." He looked at her incredulous. His eyes then opened up more when he saw her place herself on all four and gaze up at him with affection and lust in her eyes. "I would be glad to help relieve you of such horrible tension."  
  
He gulped. He knew what she was asking. He wanted to say yes for a reason, but no words came out of his mouth. He gulped again, and managed to regain his strength. He wanted to say no, but his heart told him to say yes. Why? He didn't know, and soon his mouth opened. Again, nothing came out though. But his answer came when his boxers started becoming rather tight and uncomfortable. He could no longer control his urges.  
  
He grabbed her arms and pulled her on top of him as they fell back onto his quilt. They kissed in a hot and passionate kiss, their hands running all over each other's bodies, exploring their features. Moments which felt like years in their kiss, she leaned up on him, and removed her gown. He gasped at the sight of her naked. Indeed she was an image of beauty, just like in his dream. Infact, she was looking the way she was in his dream. Her eyes became full with lust, it was almost driving him over the edge.  
  
He rolled himself over on top of her, and removed her panties and his boxers. There was nothing left that covered their bodies, they were now flesh to flesh, man to woman. He paused and leaned himself up on top of her. He gazed into her eyes, and saw that the lust in them had turned to love. She even smiled at him like a lover would. The same smile crossed his lips as he began to kiss her again. Tonight was going to be a night which both had no clue if it was meant to be or not. It didn't matter right now, just the moment now. During their kiss, they were both locked in a lover's rhythm, pushing their bodies against each other, feeling the pleasure inside and out of making love.  
  
  
  
The next morning. Everybody was in the cafe' eating breakfest, preparing themselves for the adventures of the day to come. Everyone was chattering away, except Tai-San with a warm smile and a dreamy expression as her food went unnoticed. Last night's effected them both a great deal, her and Jett. It was a lot more different than when she slept with Lex. Last night, she didn't help him with his tension, she instead had possibly let go of the chains around her heart. She may have found the abililty to truly love again.  
  
Across the room was Lex, Zandra, and Cloe. All three were watching Tai-San, never seeing her ever this happy. A grin came across Lex's face, thinking she might of had a dream about him last night. The only thing was that she never once looked at him all morning.  
  
Jett had walked in, and everybody's question about Tai-San was answered when he gave her a soft kiss as he sat down beside her. All eyes were on the new couple. Jett looked at them all. "What?" He asked. Everyone went back to their breakfest.  
  
Jett turned to his new love, whispering in her ear, "You were amazing last night." He kissed her cheek as she smiled at him lovingly again. Jett's eyes suddenly darted forward when he noticed a young boy sulk up the stairs.  
  
"Hey KC. You ok?" He asked. KC didn't look up as he spoke. "It's my fault."  
  
Everybody turned to him. Lex then walked up to him. "What'd you do, bud?"  
  
His question was answered when swarms of young kids dressed up like as if they were in a circus charged in, cheering and screaming. Everyone jumped up. Amber turned angerly to KC and grabbed him by his colar. "How could you, KC?"  
  
"I-I'm sorry! Top Hat said he would kill me if I didn't find him the only people who knew where the antidote was!" KC began as tears formed in his eyes. Amber's anger flushed away as she realized what she had just done. She looked sorry at KC and pulled in a hug as he cried. Bray stood in front of them both, ready to risk his life for girlfriend and the little thief.  
  
Top Hat? The leader of the Tribe Circus?  
  
The young kids started cheering Top Hat's name as he entered the mall and bowed to the Mallrats. "Welcome all, boys and girls. I am your...new leader now, and this is MY mall."  
  
Upstairs, Jett glared down at the Tribe Circus leader. Tai-San looked to her boyfriend, only to see his face change from soft to totally focused and his hands balled up into tight fists. He was going to fight, she knew. This time, all would witness what Dal had seen Jett do to the Demon Dogs. 


	2. Chapter 2-Jett Vs. the Tribe Circus

Chapter 2- Fall of the Tribe Circus  
  
  
"What's wrong, children? Not happy? Don't worry, " Top Hat grinned sinisterly as he said, "I'll turn those frowns into smiling rounds." He reached into the back of his coat and pulled out a huge and sharp looking curved dagger. Just the sight of the blade scared Patsy as she suddenly clunged to Jett for dear life.  
  
Upstairs, Jett snarled at the ringmaster and clown leader of the Tribe Circus, pure hatred burning in his eyes. Everytime he saw Top Hat, the hatred would always be there. It had been there ever since he killed Lillia.  
  
"Top HaaAATTT!!" Jett growled. The ringmaster looked up at Jett, his mouth dropped as he looked in awe at the boy who knew his name. His look of awe soon vanished as his evil grin returned on his face.   
  
"Why Jett, old buddy? How do you do? It's been such a long, long time since saw you, last time I did." Top Hat's grin turned into a mocking frown and let out a fake whimper as he saw the horrible glare on Jett's face. "Oh, what's wrong? Still remember the time I killed your whore?"  
  
Jett's jaw tightened, but he held back his rage as he calmly and gently pushed Patsy over to Salene. He began to walk down the stairs, his glare never leaving Top Hat. "You've got balls, Tops, but then again...not really. You're fucking dead, you hear me? And this time, there's no holding back."  
  
"Jett, good old chap! It's very inappropriate to say such things in front of small children..such as yourself. But then again, you never did care about anyone but yourself."  
  
Jett stopped as he walked off the last step. "You took her from me, you bastard. Now, I will have my revenge."  
  
"Oh gee, Jett. It's kinda hard to have revenge when your outnumbered." Top Hat laughed, and then turned and snapped his fingers in the air. "Finish this fool off. We've got decorating to do." The Tribe Circus obeyed as the rushed Jett.  
  
Jett flew a powerful front kick to his first attackers head, sending the clown back unconcious. The second attacker swung a small wooden club vertically to Jett's side. Jett jumped back and jabbed the second attacker's cheek. The attacker didn't go down until Jett grabbed the club out of the attacker's hands and swatted the attacker against the back of his head with the club. Jett threw the club at his third attacker's stomach groin, and delivered a snap kick to the attackers face after the attacker knelt over on his knees.   
  
The Mallrats upstairs watched the battle between one boy and a group of sinister entertainers in shock and amazement. The battle was going Jett's way, not even the Tribe Circus best could strike him down. Finally after moments of a vicious street fight inside a mall, the battle was over. The winner was clear as Jett stood over the fallen, tired, and wounded members of the Tribe Circus. All that stood of them was only Top Hat who turned pale watching the power of the young boy who had crumbled the Tribe Circus.  
  
Top Hat bowed as he took off his hat. "Though you've been a lovely audience, I'm sorry to say that we must be on our way." With that, Top Hat with his concious tribemates who carried off the unconcious others quickly departed from the mall.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Lex asked asked he walked next to Jett. Without looking, Jett replied, "No. His time is over, the Tribe Circus is dead. I will see him again, and when I do...that's when I'll avenge Lillia."  
  
"Who's Lillia?" Bray asked.  
  
There was a akward and uncomfortable silence until Jett whispered, "She was my fiance'." A tear rolled down his eye that went unnoticed as he turned and went upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Lex turned to Bray. "Know anything about this Lillia?" Bray shook his head. "He must've met her during the evacuation after we separated."  
  
Later on after the Mallrats and Jett finished cleaning up the mess from the morning's fight, Tai-San had walked into Jett's room as he laid in his bed barely asleep. He made no move to turn to her as he back was to her.  
  
"What is it?" He muffled.  
  
"I....just wanted to see how you were doing. If you need any medical treatment." She replied.  
  
"No thanks, tired is all I am from today." He smiled. There was a pause, until..."Jett, we have to talk."  
  
Finally, Jett turned around facing her. "What about?" "About your dream. I have been...thinking it over. And yet..the same answer still comes up."  
  
"What answer?" He asked. "Jett, I may sound crazy but...I think last night was a mistake." Jett looked up at her shocked. "What?" "I mean, well...we shared a very special moment last night, Jett. We really did, but my heart...it lies with someone else. Someone not you."  
  
"My god. Tai-San...we've only been together for one day and already your breaking up with me! I must be really bad!"  
  
"No! Jett please listen. I have reason to believe that we are not meant to be because..in your second dream...the one with you and a girl...the girl is not me."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jett asked as he sat up from his bed. "Who is the girl then? Do you know?"  
  
Tai-San put her head down as she looked guilty. This made Jett concered and worried. "Tai-San?" She finally looked up at him "Get ready Jett, because I think this is where the rocky path begins."  
  
Jett gave her a confused look, urging her to continue. And she did by saying, "Jett, your second dream is about you and....and..."  
  
"And who?"  
  
Tai-San sighed. "Amber."  
  
His eyes popped open as his heart started racing. "E-e-excuse me?" "It's no lie or joke, Jett. I've been getting the same answer from observing your dreams over and over. The conclusion is that you and Amber could be...soulmates." 


	3. Chapter 3-Secrets of the Hearts

Chapter 3- A Warriors Heart; Secrets Revealed  
  
  
Morning, breakfest time inside the Pheonix Mall, home of the Mallrats. Again, breakfest was loud as usual. Everybody started chattering away as they came in, all talking about going to where to find more of the antidote. To be frank, he didn't understand a word they were saying, not all since he was watching Amber from the other side of the cafe'.  
  
He could remember what Tai-San said to him, of course trying to get over their so called one night stand though. Soulmates she said. He had to laugh at that. He didn't think that anyone could be HIS soulmate, that he was actually meant to be with someone. The only person who made him believe in the word soulmate was Lillian, his love, his fiance'.   
  
He had to admit, Amber did remind him a lot of Lillian, almost. They both looked the same, acted the same way, except Lillian had much more of a sense of humor while Amber had the personality of stump like she didn't believe in having a good laugh. There was no way they could be soulmates, just...not possible. Yeah, that was it. Tai-San can't tell the future, nobody can.   
  
Besides, maybe it wasn't Amber. It could have been Lillian, but she was dead. Thanks to Top Hat, he lost the single most important thing in his life. What if, though, just what if he was really meant to be with Amber. What if he walked over to her now and talked to her.  
  
NO! She was with someone else who happened to be his best friend. He could never do that to Bray. Their friendship was too treasured to be ruined by stinkin' love. No, Stryfe was right. It was best to keep a big and strong wall around his heart, and more better to fight. Yes, that would be his code, to never love. Hell, it was the same code he went by since Lillian died...until his night with Tai-San though.  
  
His thoughts were interruped as Patsy came up and sat by him. The little girl had become quiet close to him. They were like brother and sister now, but he felt like a protective father towards her. She looked a bit upset as she looked down at her plate, and he knew why immediately as he looked at her plate as well. She didn't have any honey bread, and it was her favorite. They must've been out, he thought. He then gave her his honey bread which he barely touched on his plate, and she thanked him with a smile.  
  
Downstairs, Cloe and KC were arguing over who his trading items. "I'm telling you, KC! You're going to get into trouble if you start making people believe that this is the antidote!" "And I'm telling you, Cloe! People won't notice the difference! It looks just like the antidote that we saw, so it doesn't matter!"  
  
She crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Go ahead and get killed for tricking people, see if I care!" She began to storm up the stairs until the alarm went off.  
  
The chattering stopped as everybody quickly ran downstairs. Lex got in everyone's way from the bottom of the staircase. "Before everybody goes crazy...Amber, you and the girls get the tables. Jack, KC, you help them." He looked over at Jett. "Jett, you and I are the defense line, buddy." Jett only grinned. "Sure you don't need me to fight them alone?" "Now that you said it, thought did come to mind." Lex smirked as the rushed up to the main entrance from the sewers.  
  
"Jett!" Amber spoke up. He slowly looked up at her. "Good luck." Since when did she even care. He was given his answer when he saw Tai-San smile. Did she..?! No, he couldn't concern it now, just this situation. He quickly stood beside Lex and prepared himself. In minutes, a figure slowly walked towards them, hidden by a black overcoat...very similiar to Jett. Jett noticed it, and his eyes went wide as the figure came into better view.  
  
"Who are you?" Lex asked very sternly. Jett rushed forward to the figure as they fell forward. The figure looked up at him. It was a boy, no more older than Jett and Lex. He was bloody, bruised, and cut badly. He looked like he was beaten to death. "Jett." The boy whispered.  
  
Lex looked up at Jett. "You know him?" "His name is Sio. He's of the Storm Raider tribe in the forests." Lex's eyes bugged out. "Storm...Raider? Oh my...the tribe of the trained assasins known as the Storm Raiders!" Jett slowly nodded and looked back down at the broken boy. Sio weakly opened his eyes to the great fighter. "J-Jett...so you...you were here after all...in the city."  
  
"Sio, save your strength." "No, I...I'm just glad I got here before I go unconcious. Stryfe...he sent me to..find you. We...need your help. We were hired to kill....Phantom." Jett's eyes went wide in panic and anger at the name Phantom. "You...fucking idiots! Stryfe said we would never take part in trying to kill him!" "Jett, please. When we started out to find this Phantom...oh Jett, it was horrible."  
  
"What happened?" Jett asked while Lex and the others looked on. Tears started to roll down his bruised and bloody face. "When we found...we couldn't even touch him. He was fast...he was strong...just as you. He kept saying he wanted to see you. Then Stryfe...." He started to sob and cry harder. Jett had never seen him like this. "Sio, what happened to Stryfe?"   
  
"He told me to find you..as he...he challenged Phantom. It was just them, one-on-one. I-I'm not sure what happened to him. I just quickly left. to find you." Sio started to control his emotions. "Jett, I'm scared. For the first time in my life, I'm scared. I hate to think what happened to Stryfe. I mean....I don't know if he's dead or alive..." "Sio, don't think that way! Don't you ever think that way!" Jett growled at the battered and bruised up child. "Stryfe is the strongest of us, that's why he's our leader."  
  
"Leader?"   
  
Jett looked up to see everybody staring at him. He suddenly sighed, knowing it was time that the truth be told. Another truth he wanted to leave behind. But first, Sio needed medical treatment.   
  
Later on, after Sio was given medical treatment and rest. Everyone was in the cafe' of the mall, staring at Jett who leaned against the staircase, looking down at nothing. They were waiting for an answer, and Lex was not the one to be patient as he said, "So, tough guy, you gonna tell us who the hell you really are, or just leave us to believe a bunch of lies. Like Lillian for instense..."  
  
"She's not a lie. She WAS my fiance, and I DID love her very much. But she IS dead. It was Top Hat who killed her. That's another reason I'm here in the city." "But we're not here to talk about your deceased girlfriend...rest her soul...but who you are."  
  
He sighed. It was time to tell the truth. "During the evacuation, when Zoot and the Locusts were running around and spreading fear. I lost contact with Bray and Trudy, so I was on my own. Then, I met a kid named Stryfe. He was muscular like the incredible hulk, but fast with moves. When I met him, he was already leader of a tribe. I was ok on my own, but I was really tired of being alone."  
  
"So you joined them?" Trudy asked. Jett looked up at her. "Not before taking the test, I had to beat his best fighters under 15 seconds. My record time was 5 seconds. I impressed him that day, so I became the champion of the Storm Raiders, the greatest band of hardcore trained assassins."  
  
"I remember them." Ryan spoke up. "Me too. They were the main rivals of the Locusts. But what happened to you guys?" Jack asked. "Stryfe is what happened. He decided that a city life was no place for kids now. It would be better to live out in the woods."  
  
"Like I always say." Dal said.  
  
Patsy looked up at the boy that become like a brother to her. "Jett, if your tribe left the city...is that when you fought Zoot?" "Yeah, Pats. Before I left with my tribe, I had to go and see Zoot. After all, we were friends back then, and I had to give it a shot to win him back for Bray and Trudy. Of course...you know what happened then. We fought and neither turned out to be the victor. That was a very important day to me as well. During the fight, he told me that you two were still in the city somewhere." He looked over at Trudy and Bray.  
  
"And that's when you left the Storm Raiders and starting searching for them?" Jett nodded at KC.  
  
Far off in the corner, Salene looked shooked up. She sat next to Ryan, but he didn't notice her expression until Jett saw her and asked her if she was ok. All eyes were on her.  
  
"J-Jett. Your leader...you said his name is Stryfe? The leader of your old tribe?" "Yeah. Why?"  
  
Salene looked down before she replied, "No reason. I just thought...he was somebody I knew...once."  
  
"Hey....hey, I know you!"  
  
All eyes turned turned back to Jett, who behind him was Sio, bandaged and all. Jett sighed and tried to bring his friend back to his room to rest. "Sio, come on. Your weak, you need all the strength you can get...."  
  
"No, no Jett! That girl, the one with the pink hair. I've seen her before." Sio said as he pointed to Salene who started turning pale.  
  
"What do you mean you've seen her before?" Lex asked.  
  
"That girl. Stryfe has a picture of them together. You must be Salene, right?"  
  
She looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes or replying to Sio's question. Zandra was a different story. "Yes, her name IS Salene. Why do you care?"   
  
"Just curious, that's all. Stryfe keeps saying the name Salene in his sleep a lot. I thought it might be you in that picture he's got."  
  
Ryan looked confused at his girlfriend. "Salene, what's he talking about?"  
  
She was silent for a moment, but then her eyes looked up at everyone who stared at her. She opened her mouth and began to speak.  
  
"Stryfe and I....we were together before the virus." 


	4. Chapter 4-Walls Go Down

Chapter 4- Walls Go Down  
  
"You two were lovers?" Ryan asked. Salene watched her boyfriend, seeing the jealousy in his eyes...and he hasn't even met Stryfe! "Yes, we were. It was before the virus. He really wasn't much for having friends, being the quiet and shy one even though he was tall and handsome." Salene explained.   
  
"And?" Lex said to urge her on, but she didn't continue. "It's really none of your business, Lex, nor any of you." She snapped at everyone in the room. "It doesn't matter anyway, Salene." Jett spoke up. "What's done is done. Besides, Stryfe loves to fight, though he is a wise leader."  
  
Salene looked back down, knowing that Jett was right. What's done is done, her and Stryfe were through a long time ago. She had Ryan now, and that was all that mattered to her. At the top of the stairs, Sio turned to Jett and said, "So when do we leave, Jett?" Everybody looked up. "What?" Bray asked.  
  
Sio looked at Bray. "Jett has to come back with me. I was given orders from Stryfe to find him." Amber jumped up suddenly. "He can't. He's not one of you anymore, he's a Mallrat. We need him to come with us to Eagle Mountain." Sio slowly backed away from the sudden anger in Amber. Jett and Bray watched quizically. Was she wanting Jett to stay?  
  
"Eagle Mountain? But what's up there?" Sio asked. Dal replied, "The antidote for the virus, the only thing right now that can save us." Sio looked confused. "So the virus is in the city?" "Yeah." Jett replied. "Maybe we should stop there first, Sio. They need our help more."  
  
"But Jett," Sio began, "We don't need the antidote. I'm not even infected with the virus." Everyone looked confused. "What are you talking about. The virus is everywhere." Dal said. "Only in the city then, because I haven't been infected with it and neither has anybody I know out in the woods."  
  
"Then maybe the virus is only in the city." Patsy spoke up in the cafe'. "That is possible, I mean after all it has mutated like Dal said. So maybe this virus is like...left overs." Jack explained. Jett began to walk forward as he said, "Either way, I will help you guys to Eagle Mountain. I am a Mallrat after all..." "No."  
  
He turned to Amber who stood up from her chair. From the expression on her face, she looked as if she was regretting what she was about to say. "No, Jett. It's...better this way." Jett looked at her shocked. The girl who looked like Lillian, the girl who Tai-San claimed was his soulmate, and his new leader was ordering him not to go with the Mallrats.   
  
"But...but Amber.." He began but was stopped when she said, "The answer is no and that's final!" He winced at her sudden outburst. Even she too regretted it. "Jett, your tribe needs you more than we do. We can handle on our own."  
  
"Bullshit!" He snapped. "Don't argue with me, Jett! I am leader and I said you go with Sio! We'll meet you back here if we find anything!" Jett glared at Amber and then looked to Lex for support. Though Lex was half leader, he was only second-in-command now since the incident with the Tribe Circus, and that meant he couldn't disagree with a power higher than him. Jett sighed in defeat and walked to his room. Trudy looked over at her friend. "Are you sure about this?" Amber looked down at her hands, a sad look on her face. "No."  
  
The room was silent. Everybody looking away from each other, looking down at their hands, their feet, and the ground, avoiding any conflicts. Lex finally spoke up. "So when do we leave?"   
  
"As soon as Sio gets better. Which means you have to get a lot of rest." She said looking at Sio. He nodded and went back downstairs to his room.  
  
Later as night came. Jett stood alone in the cafe'. He looked down at his drink of water, cursing Amber in his head. That insane, stuck-up, strong-headed...beautiful, caring, incredibly sexy woman....SHIT!! "Don't start thinking that! Please don't start thinking that!" He whined to himself. "It must be really hard to deny yourself what your heart desires."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "You know, this is all your fault, Tai-San." "How is that?" She asked as she sat next to him. "If you hadn't just used me for sex...which was pretty good...but besides the point...if you just hadn't told me that Amber and I are meant to be, than none of this would be happening." "And how would you think it turns out?" She asked. "I dunno. Either way I could've never had these blasted feelings!" "What feelings?" Amber asked. from the side of the cafe'.  
  
Both looked up at her. Tai-San stood up from her chair and began to walk away. "This sudden meeting concerns just the two of you, so I will see you all in the morning." She smiled and left. Amber looked after her, then at Jett puzzled. "Sudden meeting?" "It's a long story." He sighed. She took Tai-San's chair next to Jett and gave him a small smile. "I've got some time."  
  
"Where's Bray?" Her smile faded as she look disgusted at the table. "Since you're not going, he's going to ask Ebony for help. Appearently, she was kicked out of the Locusts by Spike and now...my boyfriend is looking for his old girlfriend." He winced. "I guess Trudy told you." She nodded. "Bray and Ebony had a thing, but she did tell me not to worry because he was crazy about me."  
  
"He is." He spat out. "I've seen the looks he gives you." "And I've seen the looks his been giving Trudy." Jett's eyes bugged out. "Tru...are you serious?!" She nodded. He started to chuckle, realizing now what the conversation was about. "So it's not Ebony you have a problem with, it's Trudy."  
  
"You've read my mind." She sighed. She leaned forward with her elbow on the table and rested her cheek with the palm of her hand. "I should've known I was gonna get hurt again. Either way, it's another trip to Hearbreak hotel." He shook his head as he said, "I know what you mean." She looked at him and bit her lip. Tai-San did tell her that their night together was a mistake, and that he wasn't with the real woman he was mean to be with. She didn't exactly know what the strange girl meant by the last part...until she started seeing Jett in a whole new light when he risked his life to save the others against the Tribe Circus, even though it was for his own need too.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him shocked. "But Sio hasn't fully recovered..." "Take him with you. Sio is not really has strong as me, even in his condition now, but he's a pretty gifted fighter. He can help you since I won't be around." He looked at her dead serious. He was leaving behind a friend from his former tribe, and it felt like he was leaving them...and her. For some reason, she didn't want that. She really did regret ordering Jett to go off and help his leader and his old tribe.   
  
He noticed the look on her face, and smiled. "Hey now, I'll be back. I don't think I could stand to be without you." His eyes again bugged out as he clamped his hand over his mouth. He had just said the lines from his second vision...and they were to Amber?! Why?! Could it really be true? Was Tai-San right all along?  
  
His answer was clear when she looked at him, her mouth open in surprise at his words. He felt his face heat up and turn red and tried to look away. "I'm sorry, Amber. I didn't..I mean I..uh.." Amber blinked when she found the strength to speak again. "No, Jett. It's ok. I was just...taken aback." She slowly smiled. There was a silence in the cafe' as the looked at each other, into each other's eyes. They both saw the sparkle, and Jett was the first to turn away.   
  
"Amber, we can't. You're with Bray and I don't wanna ruin what you two have." He said shakily. His head suddenly turned when he felt the warm skin of her palm against his cheek. He was looking back at her. She gave him a strange, yet seductive look that was loving at the same time. She was telling it was ok, she was telling him it was what she wanted. She wanted this, even if it meant the end of her and Bray.  
  
He couldn't bear it any longer as soon as his hidden feelings for Amber returned to his heart, and rushing through his veins like electricity. Together at once, they leaned forward and pressed against each others lips and a tender kiss that turned deep and then erotic. The kiss ended very quickly as it started, with both looking back into each others eyes, but he noticed the sparkle in her eyes grew lighter. He knew what this meant, which made him freeze. "Amber...?" She placed her finger on his lips. "I just want to lay down next to you, Jett, not sleep with you. I've only known you for a week." He sighed in relief as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom. If it was one thing, he wasn't ready yet to sleep with another woman, thanks to Tai-San for that.  
  
She let go of his hand and walked over to the side of her room. His eyes went wide as he watched her unzip her top and throw it on the chair next to her bed. The same with her pants. He knew he should've turned around and minded his manners, but her beauty was way too much for him to look away.  
  
She got into her night clothes and turned around, noticing the breathless look on his face. "What?" She asked. "You're so beautiful." He whispered with sincerity, which she noticed too. She felt herself blush and smile lovingly at him again. "You know, I have heard that from a lot of guys. Bray made it sound real, but you...you make it feel real." "What do you mean?"  
  
"It sounded like you said those words from her heart without thinking." She replied. It was his turn to smile lovingly at her. His smile faded as he began to feel nervous. "Are you really sure about this?" Her smile never left her lips. "Yes. Now," She began as she began to lay down. "...let's get some rest, shall we?" His smile returned as he laid next to her in her bed. She cuddled up close to him, he accepted her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Amber?" "Hmm?" She murmured.  
  
"What are we gonna tell Bray?" He asked. "I'll tell him the truth...but...not yet." She said. "But Jett, I think deep down inside that Bray has known that I wanted to be with you when you first got here." "I hope so." He replied and drifted off to sleep with his new love, or so it seemed as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss that lasted longer than their first. The kiss started to become more erotic again, and that meant only one thing. But Jett knew he couldn't do it. They've only been together for twelve fucking minutes! But that didn't mean....  
  
He mentally grinned while still wrapped up in their kiss as he heard the sound of a soft moan escape her throat as his hand found it's way in between her legs.  
  
Later, it was almost morning.  
  
"I was sixteen when I met her...Lillian. She was already a Storm Raider. She seemed tough, kinda like that tv warrior girl Xena, only she was for real. She was beautiful though, and caring...hell, she even looked like you and acted like you in some ways." Jett smiled. His arms were wrapped around Amber as her back was turned to her with her arms on his. They were both nude.  
  
"Did you really want to do this?" She asked him without looking at him. "The truth?" She nodded. "I've been trying to stop it. I didn't want this to be another 'big mistake'. I guess I couldn't resist what I feel for you." He looked down at her. "What about you?"  
  
She sighed. "I wanted this when you worked your magic with your hand." "I'm surprised you let me do that to you!" He laughed. She let out a chuckle. "The truth is, I've never felt anything like this. I mean, we're so close now, but my heart still feels alive." He smiled and kissed the back of her neck and her shoulder. There was only the sound of her soft moans as he nuzzled his nose against her neck. "You know I have to leave here soon."  
  
Her smile faded as she bit her lip. "Yes." There was a pause.  
  
"We will be together Amber. I promise." After I deal with Phantom and Stryfe, he thought. "Then please keep your promise Jett. But Jett, if anything should happen on Eagle Mountain..."   
  
"No! Nothing is going to happen, don't think that way." She turned facing him and placed her hand on his cheek. "But Jett, if something DOES happen..." She took something off of her finger. "...this will remind you of me." "Your ring?" "My dad gave it to me. I want you to have it." She smiled. He smiled back, and suddenly grabbed his jeans and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a leather necklace with a silver ring almost similiar to hers. "This is a necklace of a Storm Raider. Mine means love higher than mountains. It's kinda gay but...I see now the meaning of the ring." She took it and tied it around her neck. "It's like a key to my heart." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered and they kissed again.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the forest. A tall young man with dark hair that is long as Bray's and is very well built, watches out in deeps of the forest. Another boy who looks younger and is smaller runs up beside him.  
  
"Rock and Trish are pretty out of shape. We need to recupirate before heading back for Phantom."  
  
"Looks that way." Stryfe replied. "It is a good thing you only escaped with a scratch on your leg, Stryfe. Dunno what we'd do without you." The boy said. Stryfe glared at the boy. "Stop kissing up and help the others, Rick. We've gotta stay on our toes until HE gets here." The boy nods and quickly runs off to the Storm Raiders' camp.   
  
"I hope you're prepared, Jett. Things are gonna get reeaal ugly." Stryfe said to himself as he watched back out in the forest 


	5. Chapter 5-Past Revealed, The Phantom

Chapter 5-Past Revealed, The Phantom  
  
He checked himself again. Everything was ready, he was ready. Sio gave him instructions of where Stryfe and the others would be after he forced an agreement out of the young child to go with his new friends to Eagle Mountain. From the instructions, he should meet his old tribe before nightfall, knowing Stryfe's ways.  
  
He looked down at the ring around his leather necklace. It was a token from her, and he would treasure it since it symbolized her love. Amber did tell him she would tell Bray the truth once he returned, and he trusted her to do so. Either way if she didn't, he would tell his best friend...even if it did mean losing Bray's trust and worst of all, his friendship.   
  
He looked beside her bed, watching her sleeping so peacefully. A tear ran down his eye as he started feeling sad, thinking that this could be the last time he ever saw her. Even if it was, just one night with her was all worth it. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, and walked out of the room, out of the mall, and out to the road that would lead him to the streets, to the forest, and to his ultimate challenge. And still, Jett wasn't even scared one bit.  
  
Hours had passed since he had been walking non stop. He only stopped for a drink or some food to regain his strength. He knew he would definately need his strength. Jett was far out of the city and deep in the tropical forests. By now, he should've reached the Storm Raiders' camp, and it wasn't even dark yet. He guessed that either he was more faster than Sio or that the young scouter miscalculated on timing.   
  
Jett's senses suddenly perked up. Something was wrong, right where he stood in an open clearing. The only thing was that the trees looked like they were trimmed and cut, and the ground set like a....trap? Jett smirked and shook his head. Rick could never make traps as good as Sio, and that was both a benefit and a risk of Sio going with Amber and the others. Without turning his head, he shouted from behind, "Rick, you really, really suck!"  
Rick walked out from behind the bushes with a small grin and his hands on his hips. "You...are...the most unbelievable bastard. You know that?" Jett faced his friend and returned the grin. "And I take it that you're still under Sio's wing." Rick grinned. A minute later, the two embraced in a friendly hug laughing. "Come on, Stryfe's been waiting for you to get your ass down here." Rick said as he began walking beside Jett.  
  
"What happened, Rick? I thought Stryfe said he would take no job to wipe out Phantom." Jett asked as he turned to his friend. Rick was quiet for a moment, but sighed and replied, "Well....I don't really no. Soon as this guy came in with a shit load of money, Stryfe did of course refuse. But then, Stryfe and the guy had a private talk, it looked serious. After a while, Stryfe came up to us all and said we're gonna take out Phantom. Period."  
"Nobody reminded him about his rule?" Rick scoffed. "Do you think you're not the only who can stand a chance against Stryfe. Besides, I like the big son of a bitch that I would follow him anywhere. Just like the others would."   
  
"Yeah, I see your point." The rest of the way to the Storm Raiders' camp was quiet. In minutes, Jett eyes went wide as he let out a silent and horrified gasp. In the camp was only two people: Rock and Trish. Stryfe was nowhere to be found. Jett turned quickly to Rick.  
"W-what happened? Where's everybody else?" He asked, but before Rick could answer, Stryfe walked up and answered, "They're all dead and others we left at the HQ." Jett and Stryfe just stared at each other, neither moving in for a friendly handshake. "There was eight of us, until Hammer, Wyatt, and Gardner got their asses torn up by Phantom. Rock and Trish are hurt pretty bad. Rick hasn't even fougth him yet."  
  
"Sio was pretty messed up. He barely survived if I haven't found him sooner. But he told me that you ordered him to go into the city in his condition and find me. So far, I don't see a damn thing wrong with you." Jett said. Stryfe let out a small laugh and pulled open his brown overcoat revealing a bandage with a small spot of dry blood on the side of his chest. "Barely saved my arm. Hell, barely saved my ass."  
  
Jett crossed his arms over his chest. "Funny. I just remembered that you made a rule not to ever go near Phantom, being the psycho that he is." "Things change." Stryfe replied. "Yeah, so, what made you change your mind?"  
  
Stryfe was quiet and looked away from the only boy who rivaled his fighting limit, or so he thought. Jett slowly walked up to him. "Stryfe, I've seen that look before. I don't like it, but now I hate it because it lookes more freakier." Stryfe turned and said, "The guy who paid us to kill Phantom was Top Hat."  
  
Jett's eyes blazed with fury. "That cross-dressing, fruitcake fucker?!" He growled. "Now hold on," Stryfe began as he faced again to Jett, "We didn't know that he killed Lillian. When we did, well...I promised I'd leave him for you. I would've had Rock do it, but in his condition, he needs to be alive...especially since Trish is pregnant."  
  
"Trish...pregnant? And you sent her to fight Phantom anyway?!?"  
  
"He didn't know, Jett. When I told him and Rock, he quickly dragged me to the side and took my place beside Rock and Sio." Trish weakly said next to Rock. Jett looked down at Trish, his anger leaving him from seeing the honesty in her eyes. She was always the honest one of the tribe, complete opposite of Lillian. He turned back to Stryfe.  
  
"That's not the only thing Jett. He said he wanted to see you...right away, as soon as you got here." Stryfe explained. "Said he had something important to discuss with you." Jett looked puzzled. Since when did that dark maniac ever wanna talk about something instead of talking like a prophet reading dark poetry and torturing his opponents.  
  
"Did he say what..." "No." Stryfe replied before Jett finished. "He just said to see him when you got here." Jett shook his head. "Then I'll be right back." He began to walk away until...  
  
"Jett!" Stryfe cried out. Jett turned and caught a long, red and strong staff. It was his weapon when he was a Storm Raider. "You never believed in the sword, even though you were a good as a swordsman as I am." Jett nodded and returned to his trail. Rock slowly stood up and limped over beside Stryfe who watched down at the path Jett ran to. "You should've given him a sword." Rock said.  
  
Without looking, Stryfe only replied, "The hell for? We've had the worst luck with swords against Phantom." "Still, Jett is a lot more stronger than any of us together." Stryfe sighed and looked over at Rock. "I know. Still..." He looked back at the path way, "...Phantom was just as good as Jett."  
  
It started to rain, he didn't seem to care. He stopped as something caught his sight. A huge grey stone wall that looked very, very old and torn down. Nevertheless, This is where Phantom was rumored to be. Jett could suddenly smell blood, it was then he knew that Phantom was indeed here. Infact, he was very close.  
  
"Funny, isn't it?" A voice came from way in front. Jett's eyes snapped forward, and in his sight was a dark figure in an all black cloak. This was Phantom. Jett swung his lance under his arm, preparing for Phantom's advances. Phantom, even though his face could not be seen from under his hood, looked over his shoulder. "So, you've come to play as well. Just like your other friends."   
  
"You...murdering bastard." Jett hissed. Jett slowly started to move towards Phantom. Phantom continued to stare at Jett from over his shoulder. "Indeed. Killing is what I do. After all, I was a Storm Raider too if you remember." "Yes, sadly I do. Stryfe kicked you out though because of your horrid ways. You're a walking nightmare come true."  
  
Phantom laughed as he turned back around. He then reached into his cloak. Then, waving in the air in his hand was a file folder. On it was stamped "Top Secret" and "Eagle Mountain," But what would Phantom be doing with a file folder? "In my hand lies the answers, Jett. In my hand is what you've been searching for all along. Trust me," Phantom the turned facing Jett, "It explains a lot."  
  
Jett only smirked and shook his head. "How would you know that the file in your hand has something to do with me?" Phantom started to laugh. "Jett old mate, it's quiet a long story. You remember when I was to leave the Storm Raiders. Well, when I did, it was starting to storm...just like now. Then suddenly, I found this abandoned lab on Eagle Mountain while I was taking shelter and going through some things just to read. Oh, trust me Jett, even THIS shocked me as well. But like I said, it definately explains a lot."  
  
He tried not to show it, but now Phantom had made Jett very anxious to see just what was in that file folder. If it was about him, he knew he had to see it. Phantom could see it in his eyes. This made him smile under his hood. "So the "ultimate warrior" wants what's mine. Well....you can have it..." Phantom placed the file folder back in his cloak, "...if you can beat me."  
  
"Gladly." Jett whispered.   
  
Phantom was the first to attack. Phantom leaped up in the air sent a flying kick to Jett's head. Jett quickly ducked down before contact. Jett then jumped slightly and hit Phantom against the back of his head with a spinning round house kick. Phantom groaned and staggered forward, but regained his balance in time to see Jett through a punch to his face. Phantom caught Jett's fist in his bare hand and twisted his arm. Jett winced in pain, but managed to gain enough strength and smash his foot against Phantom's knee which was hidden under the cloak. There was a violent crack, then Phantom's cry filled the air as he fell on one good knee. Jett, able to free his hand, sent another punch which this time smashed against Phantom's hidden face. Phantom's head flew back, knocking off the hood. His face, finally revealed, was deathly pale with a large scar running down his left eye.  
  
"Damn. You've been under that hood for so long. You really need to get back under the sun." Jett smirked.   
  
Phantom quickly crawled back from Jett as soon as he recovered from Jett's vicious punch. His hand then went over something, something wooden. It was Jett's staff. He must've dropped it when he ducked Phantom's flying kick. Seeing this as his chance to bring the odds against Jett, Phantom tightly gripped the staff. Jett started to advance, but Phantom, with his other hand, through a small pile of mud in the young man's face. Blind for a moment, Jett wiped the mud from his face, only to feel his side on fire after Phantom slammed his own staff against his hip. Jett fell on his knees while gripping his side, but soon it vanished in seconds as Jett discovered his own weapon over Phantom's head. He was ready as Hell's fires burned in his eyes.  
  
Phantom brought the staff down hard, but Jett grabbed the staff with one hand, using no effort at all. Jett pulled his hand up and back to him, and the staff broke in half. Phantom's eyes went wide in horror. He knew Jett's staff was made of very powerful oak. Yet, Jett managed to break it easily. That's when he knew, after reading the notes in the file folder himself, everything was true about Jett.  
  
Phantom fell back as he weak knee gave out, while Jett, an evil grin on his face, slowly stood up. "Do you wanna continue, or should I end your life here?" Phantom breathed heavy, clutching his chest. He then reached underenath his black cloak and pulled out the file folder and handed it in front of Jett. Jett's evil grin turned into a satisfied smile as he took the file folder. "Thank you."   
  
He then walked away as the rain stopped poring down. He untied the file folder, opened the cover and started reading the notes inside. The first said:  
  
"Dr. Neilson's Journal 103,  
It has been a week now since the young child has been in our care. His recovery from whatever vicious accident is highly negative. Almost nothing can save him now. There is, however, a good chance that his life will be saved, but I fear it will be very contraversial should news ever get out to the public. We are continuing to work on the new youth formula, but now we might be able to come up with a great solution to save the 4-year-old child. My assisstants and I will be working on the first of it's kind by this boy. The Project is titled Project: Jett."  
  
Jett's mouth slightly dropped. That was his name and also this mysterious project's name?! He flipped over to the second note.  
  
"Dr. Neilson's Journal 104,  
It is completed. A huge success. The young child has been saved from death. Though he will be human, we have made the young boy into an enhanced human being, an android. We were able to replace some of his damaged organs with artificial parts, all except his brain and the most important, his heart. Also, we were able to download combat skills in his mind, thanks to the evolution of technology. Jett truly is remarkable though. After we ran tests on the 4-year-old boy, and the results show that Jett is more than we imagined. In fact, when he first woke up, he immediately asked for some pizza. Through his combat skills, well, he is like a super soldier. After successfully finishing all of our tests, he walked up to me and gave me a hug, thanking me for turning him into Iron Fist! Iron Fist though is only a comic book! Later on though, the boy passed out. It must have been from the exhaustion of our tests. Anyway, I have immediately decided to be the fully responsible for this young child. My wife and I have been wanting a child for some time now."  
  
Jett, an android?! An enhanced human?!! In one way it sounded cool, but a cold chill ran down his spine as he turned to the other note. It was not a journal, but rather a data information sheet.  
  
"Subject V3E7, or Jett as we call him, will indeed be the only of his kind now. A meeting with the government has changed our actions into creating more like Jett. We simply cannot built androids. The only reason why Jett was a success was due to the fact of him being human before. In a way, Jett has become what we call a mega man, like the video game character. Truely, he has the best of both worlds. We have, however, blanked out all his memories from before and now, and can only hope that he does not find out who and what he really is. Therefore, all information of creating any other enhanced humans will be destroyed except this piece. Dr. Neilson says it will be better if we keep this so that one day, when he is ready, Jett will be able to discover the experiment."  
  
His eyes went wide in horror. He realized now that the doctors didn't want to save his life, but use him for an experiment of their own! It was like Frankenstein! He flipped page after page. On the next few pages were blue prints of a little boy's body, and enhancement parts which were pointed to both his arms and his legs. He screamed in rage and threw the entire folder down to the wet ground. It was all clear. The bones in his arms, his likes, and part of his spine was replaced with enhancements. He was an experiment to all those damned scientists in Pandorax! He fell on his knees and slammed his fists to the ground as he cursed them, all of them.  
  
"Cheer up, mate. After all, it's not like everyday that a loser like you gets some pretty neat toys inside their body." Phantom laughed, in vanished into the dark as he yelled out, "Oh and I saw some group of kids head up to Eagle Mountain on my way here! I wonder why a certain girl with her hair tied in blond knots was wearing your necklace!"  
  
Amber's name came out as a whisper from his lips. Phantom must have something horrible up his sleeve, but how could he have known they were coming? The answer suddenly hit Jett. He stormed up from the ground, but stood standing as he saw Stryfe leaning against a nearby tree. He wasn't looking at Jett. "Did you find your answer?" He asked Jett. "Yes." He replied.   
  
Stryfe then looked over at Jett. "Then me and the others will head back to headquaters. I believe you have some friends to help. Here." He tossed something to Jett. Jett caught it in mid-air. In his hand was Stryfe's sword, the powerful Death Force, in a black leather scabbard. The blade was sharp and thin like a samurai sword only not curved, and the handle was like a long black flashlight without the switch, the batteries, or strange and circular patterns. It was indeed a powerful sword, nevertheless. Jett looked puzzled at Stryfe.  
  
"A going away present." Stryfe replied, and then turned without another word and headed back to the others. Jett stood in the rain, stunned. Stryfe would never give up Death Force as a going away present. Jett put his thoughts aside and strapped Death Force behind him, then ran fast as he could into the heart of the forest. If he was right, Eagle Mountain wasn't very far.   
  
Stryfe returned to camp, only to see Top Hat looking over Trish and Rock. Rick stood beside them, ready to protect his injured tribemates. "What do you want?" Stryfe asked in a sharp tone. Top Hat turned and smiled to Stryfe. "If it isn't our big brave and daring leader!"  
  
Top Hat slid over beside Stryfe. "Did you collect?" Stryfe shoved the ringmaster away from him and walked to over to the others. "No." He replied. Top Hat's face turned red in anger as his fists clenched. "I thought we had a DEAL!! YOU KILL THE ONLY PERSON IN MY WAY OF KILLING JETT AND RULING THE CITY, AND IN RETURN, I PAY YOU GREATFULLY!!"  
  
"No need to shout, skunk head. I know what are deal was." Stryfe took a sip of water from his bottle. "However, deal is off for a certain reason."   
  
"Which is?" Top Hat asked.  
  
The sound of a whooshing blade filled the air, followed by the sicking sound of a blade thrusting through flesh. Top Hat dropped to the ground with a thud, a small knife sticking from his forehead. Stryfe smiled. "For killing a beautiful young girl who was on the verge of a good life with her soulmate."  
  
It was the break of dawn. Sio and Tai-San rested under some shade from the morning sun. They were right on Eagle Mountain, and very close to the lab. Something then caught Sio's eye, making him nudge Tai-San. "They're at it again."  
  
Across from them, Amber was resting on a quilt beside Bray. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at him and pressed her lips with his in a soft kiss. Tai-San frowned. Amber had not revealed to Bray about her love for Jett, and from the looks of it, didn't seem interested at all into telling Bray about her night with Jett.  
  
"They really are incredible." Sio spat out. "I mean, a romance like that is something you don't see often." Tai-San shook her head. This was going to shatter Jett badly. 


	6. Chapter 6-A Warrior's Path

Chapter 6-A Warrior's Path  
  
"You know," Sio began as he started chewing on his lunch that Tai-San had made for him, "I wouldn't mind having a special someone, just like them Bray and Amber over there. I think it be kinda nice."  
  
Tai-San's jaw tightened. She felt so sorry for Jett. After all, this was her fault like he said. It was Amber that she saw in his dreams. She had to be his soulmate. Or...was that someone else? Someone else who looks exactly like Amber?   
  
"You know, Amber, though, really has a huge resemblense to Lillian." Sio spat out.  
  
That's when it hit her. Lillian! Jett had mentioned her a lot when Sio came to the mall. It was Sio's last comment that startled her. She looked over at him and asked, "Sio, who exactly was Lillian?" Sio swallowed down his food. Without looking at her, he replied, "She was probably the toughest woman you will ever meet. Hell, she makes Ebony look like a rookie fighter. She knew Stryfe before the virus and evacuation, so Stryfe became like a big brother to her."  
  
"Tell me, do you really think she looks like Amber?" Sio looked back over at Amber who was snuggling next to Bray. "Yeah, she exactly looks the same. Only..." "Only what?" Tai-San asked. "Only...Lillian has black hair. When she didn't have it tied in knots like Amber, the moon would shine so bright against it, it was like watching an angel."  
  
Tai-San did not continue on. She knew the rest. Lillian and Jett meet when Jett joins the tribe, she falls in love with him, him with her, then suddenly they leave their tribe, and that's when....  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Dal say, "Hey everybody! Jett's back!" Dal pointed to an upcoming figure running towards them with a sword in it's scabbard that was strapped behind him.   
  
Jett wasn't breathing hard at all...well, maybe a little. After all, he was an enhanced human being, almost like the six-million dollar man. Up ahead, he saw Dal and Jack wave to him. Good, nobody was inside the lab yet. Jett started to slow down his pace as he came by the tree where Sio and Tai-San sat under. Tai-San quickly jumped up and walked towards him. The expression of her face was that of sympathy and worry. He didn't like that.  
  
"Jett..." She began as laid her hand on his shoulder. Was she making another move on him again? No, something was really wrong. Tai-San's gaze suddenly looked away from him and over to Amber. When he saw her, a sigh of relief left him and a bright smile curved on his lips when he saw her resting on a blanket. He could watch her sitting there, looking like an angel, smiling so lovely that a bright light would flash before his eyes. He ignored Tai-San and started to walk over to her. Tai-San was definetly worried.  
  
She saw him walk up to her, and her smile faded. "Amber." He whispered as he stood right by her. She quickly stood up, not knowing what do to. How was she going to tell him? And why...why did he look so worried?  
  
All questions were put on hold as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She slowly returned the hug. She looked like she was on the verge of crying. As they pulled away arms length, he notice her eyes becoming watery. "Amber, sweety, what's wrong?" He asked. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Suddenly, Jett noticed something of her neck. The leather necklace with his ring was gone. Could she have...?  
  
"Jett!" Both Amber and Jett turned to see Bray walking to them. Relieved that his friend was alive, Bray embraced his best friend in a hug, which Jett slowly returned. They pulled apart, and then Bray put his arm around Amber. "Wow, guess the whole tribe's back together now."   
  
That's when it finally hit Jett. She didn't tell him! Well...maybe she did mean to tell him but not yet. Or maybe she didn't want to, maybe she....maybe she loved Bray more.   
  
He didn't show it, but Jett's heart was crushed yet again and he was angry, but he couldn't show it. He knew that if he did, then Bray would break up with Amber. She seemed so happy with Bray, much more happy than with him. He could never ruin something good for Bray, even if it meant losing a chance at real love.  
  
"So...what's going on? Have you gone inside the lab yet?" Jett asked. "No, we just got here. We're waiting till morning to go inside, so we're gonna rest here tonight." Bray replied. Jett shook his head in agreement. His eyes came forward to the laboratory in front of him. This was the place where all information on him lied, especially the virus and the antidote for the virus.   
  
Night came so fast that he felt it was still the night he learned of who and what he was. Then again, he really didn't know much at all, only that his arms, his legs, and his spine was replaced with enhanced metal. He needed to no more about himself, and somewhere inside that damn lab, were the answers to all his questions. That's when he knew, he had to go in there. Now.  
  
He quietly got up on his feet and strapped back on Death Force, then marched his way into the lab. When he got inside, he walked through a concrete hallway and found himself in a with four computers at a table. Everything looked turned on. It was either that Phantom turned it all on or the adults left everything incase. He didn't care about that right now.   
  
Aside the room, he noticed a door with a small glass window that was head level. On the door was labeled "SECRET." Why would somebody label this door SECRET? The answer immediately popped into his mind. He tried to open the door, but the door knop wouldn't budge. He stepped back a bit, and then slammed his foot against the door in a vicious kick. The strength of the kick knocked off the door from it's bolts, and the door flew to the ground loudly and hard.  
  
There was a stairway. Jett walked down the stairway to a dark room. From the light at the top in the computer room, he could see a light switch by him. He flipped the switch, and was nearly blinded by the bright light from the ceiling. As his eyes became adjusted to the light, he noticed he was in an observatory room with a huge computer in the back that was similar to the to computer system he's seen in the Batman comics. It was beautiful even though he wasn't too much into computers like Jack.  
  
The computer system seemed to be running, only there were too many confusing buttons that he didn't know which to push. His eyes noticed a red light blink from the side, then a black button below the red light. He began thinking for a moment. "Well, here goes." He said as he pressed the button.  
  
The large computer screen started blinking green. The words "now loading" were flashing, then followed by "loading complete." Jett's mouth suddenly dropped as a pair of aged eyes from the past looked back at him from the screen. It was his father, his foster father.  
  
"So, you've come, Jett. I knew...I knew that one day, you would come to this place. It was only a matter of time. When we took care of you and your two brothers, I knew for a second that the questions of who you are would run through your mind. That is why...why I have made this for you." His father took a short pause as he sighed. "Jett, I want to you know, that after all that I am about to reveal, that I and the rest of my colleagues only wanted to create something perfect for the world. Something that could bring peace and justice."  
  
Jett crossed his arms, watching anxiously at the screen. He never noticed a shadow behind him.  
  
"Long ago, when you were at an age of three, a horrible accident occured. I found you while walking down the beach one day. You were cut and bleeding badly. The only place close enough to take you was at the Eagle Mountain lab. We...barely saved your life, but your life was leaving you. There was no hope. But then...I remembered that me and my colleagues at Pandora were working on a project to make super soldiers. Something like your two favorite heroes, Wolverine and Iron Fist. I...had always wanted to make a real life super hero. That day, I felt like I did. Hours later, we transported you to Pandora's secret underground base. If you seen the files already, then you know about your spine, your arms, and your legs. Jett, the files that you must've seen do not tell all, since we destroyed all the rest of information." The old doctor took another rest before he continued. "That day, we applied what we call adamantium liquid, which strengthened your bones and made them indestructible. Your arms and legs are special. The enhancements in your arms increases your strength as much as you want, and your legs can increase your speed and agility."  
  
One word came out of Jett's mouth. "Cool."  
  
"Jett, there was once problem. You...were never finished. Since you have adamantium-powered bones, and special arm and legs enhancements, our options were limited since you were already human, and we did not dare to ruin the life of a living being. We did, however, to download everything on martial arts and combat skills in your mind. It's a long story, and I'm afraid I don't have much time left. I was very impressed with how you turned out over the years. Though you were an enhanced human being, you were a normal human boy like your brothers. Indeed though, I believe that I have made the ultimate warrior in you, my boy." The old doctor then frowned. "Jett, there is a bigger problem. You are the only human to ever go through this experiment, but here at Pandora, we made two androids out of human DNA. They look like teenagers, but they cannot age, and they are incredibly powerful. They were so destructive that they destroyed Pandora's underground laboratory along with the scientists and security guards working in the lab. We managed to shut them off, but only temporarily. One day, they will be released from where they are sleeping, and they will come looking for you since in a way, you are a part of them. That is why I gave you something very powerful and effective in both your hands. Trust me, you will need them soon enough."  
  
The old man started to fall back, making Jett edge closer to the screen. "Jett...you have the best of both worlds, human and machine. You are human nonetheless and possess all that of a human, only your stronger, smarter, and faster than any human on the planet. You have not yet reached your limits I assume, but soon you will. Only then, will you be granted the title "the ultimate warrior." That is all...I can say for now. If....you...are looking for...the antidote. It is inside Pandora's main office building in the city, in the basement. We were able to move the antidote there to keep it safe from the android twins. Jett....my son....good luck." In the blink of an eye, the old man had vanished. The message was over.  
  
"Jett?"  
  
Jett quickly turned around, facing Trudy and Patsy. Both looked worried. Trudy noticed that Jett's face was wet from tears. He had been crying.   
  
"He did this all....to save my life...and to give the world a hero." Jett whispered. Trudy came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He returned her strong embrace. He could hear her quietly sobbing, she was crying too, for him. "Oh Jett." She whispered.  
  
They jumped at the loud sound of a huge explosion. "The engine room!" Jett cried. He lead Patsy and Trudy running upstairs. In the computer room were the others except Amber, Zandra, and Bray. Salene was holding Brady. "EVERYBODY OUT!" Jett shouted, and everyone oblidged, except for Salene who turned to Jett. "Wait! Jett, Bray and Amber are in the engine room downstairs!"  
  
Shit, he thought. "I'll find them! Just go!" He said and rushed down to the engine room while Patsy and Trudy ran out with the others.  
  
"Bray! Amber! Where are you?!" Jett called out. No answer. "BRAY!! AMBER!!" He called out again. This time, he heard someone cough. He ran in the direction of who was coughing and saw Amber with a knocked out Bray in her lap. She looked up and saw Jett, relief sparkled in her eyes as she ran to them. "You ok?" He asked as he kneeled to her. "Yeah, but Bray took a nasty hit to the head." He didn't wait for her to continue on. He helped her to her feet, then helped Bray up. He lead them to the computer room, then to the entrance of where the came in. They were almost to the entrance, until a scary gush of wind was blowing past them. Jett looked over to see a gush of fire head towards them. He knew what he wanted to do.  
  
He gained enough strength in his arms to push Bray and Amber out of the entrance and into the safety of the other Mallrats, while Jett's entire body was consumed by fire.  
  
They all watched the entrance, except for Bray who was still out. Their eyes were wide with horror in fear. Jett had done the ultimate sacrifice: giving up his life for others.   
  
"JEEETT!!!" Amber cried. She began to rush forward to the entrance, but Lex and Salene stopped her. "JEEETT" She cried his name again as she reached her hand forward. Hot tears flooded her eyes and ran down her cheeks. In her mind, she started blaming herself. If only she...  
  
All froze as they heard a gasp from the flame-consumed entrance way. It was from Jett as he jumped out from the entrance. His overcoat was on fire, and he quickly tore it off of him, knocking Death Force a distance away. He stomped on his jacket till the flames were all out. When they were, his jacket was completely ruined. Oh well, he thought. I'll just get another one.  
  
He looked up to see all eyes on him. Eyes with shock and surprise. But before anyone could speak, he winced at the strength of Amber's strong embrace. "Don't ever do that again, please...don't ever do that again." She sobbed as she cried. He returned her hug. "I had no choice. If anything would've happened to you..."  
  
"I don't care! I...I don't care!" She cried. She cupped his face in her hands and looked into his blue eyes. "God, Jett...I love you..I love you so much." That moment, they had both forgotten about Bray and the others. "I love you...I love you." She repeated over and over as she hugged him again and cried in his shoulder. "Oh Amber." His eyes became watery, but he didn't cry.  
  
He looked up to see the others staring at him. They looked like they wanted to know how he survived. He looked to see Bray looking at him...WOAH!! Wait a minute! Bray...he was awake....and looking right at him and Amber. Amber noticed that Jett was starting to pull away. She followed his gaze and saw Bray. Her face turned pale with his at the sight of Bray's jealous eyes.   
  
"Wait! Where's Zan?" Lex cried.   
  
"Right here." A deep voice replied from the side. Everyone looked to see a tall and masculine young man next to Zandra who was wrapped in a brown overcoat. "Stryfe?" Sio and Jett whispered.  
  
Lex made no move to run up to his wife. His eyes were stuck on Stryfe and the smaller young boy next to him. "Rick?" Jett said. "One and only." Rick replied.  
  
"You...you guys followed me? B-but where's Rock and Trish?" Jett asked. "Already back at HQ. Me and Rick decided to come after you to see you needed help. Knowing Phantom to well, it's a good thing we did. For...a couple of good reasons. Stryfe replied as he gazed at Zandra from the corner of his eye. "I second that." Rick said as he too gazed at Zandra.  
  
Hours later. Everybody but Patsy, Stryfe, and Trudy gazed shocked at Jett. He had just finished with who and what he was.  
  
"Wow." Jack said.   
  
"Cool."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"...."  
  
Jett rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. So....that's about it." He said.   
  
"..."  
  
Amber sat next to him. Even she was shocked. Her new boyfriend was an enhanced human. It could take her weeks, maybe months to get use to the idea of her boyfriend being an enhanced human. No matter what though, he was human, and she loved him. She put a hand on his arm, but to her surprise he pushed her hand away. He then excused himself and grabbed her arm, leading to where Bray was leaning against a tree. He looked crushed, and too lost in thought that he didn't notice Jett leading Amber to him. When he did, he rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "You know, you two are the last people I want to see now."  
  
"Ain't that a fucking shame." Jett said sarastically. He then moved Amber next to Bray, both looked at him surprised. "What's going on?" Bray asked. "What are you doing?" Amber asked more sternly.  
  
Jett sighed. This was probably going to be the most stupidest thing he ever did in his life. "Bray, you are my best friend. And I know I screwed up badly. The night before last night, I slept with your girlfriend. At the time it felt right. Now I see...it was nothing but a huge mistake." Both were staring at him. "I think I had feelings for Amber because she looks like and reminds me a lot of Lillian. Guys, I loved Lillian more than anything in this world, and my missing her caused me to do the most regretful thing in history." He looked at Amber. "Amber, I'm sorry. I do love you, but I can live without you. It's Bray that you need. It's Bray that can't live without you." Then at Bray. "Bray, true real love is something people always dream about. You, my friend, you have it for real. Now's your chance to take hold of it. You two love each other. And I believe...even if I do sound like Tai-San...that you two are soulmates."  
  
Both looked at Jett surprised. Bray had never seen his friend like this ever. Then again, Jett was sometimes the peacemaker.   
  
"I have come to another decision. As of this day forward, I'm leaving the Mallrats. I'm going to hang on my own for a while. Try and find a meaning in my life or something." Jett said, not looking at his best friend and Lillian's blond look-a-like. "So, I just wanted to say...good-bye." With that, he quickly walked away.  
  
"JETT!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Bray stood from the tree, his arm around Amber with her arm around his waist. "Thank you. You saved our lives from the explosion and by giving us the location of the antidote. The Mallrats are forever grateful to you."  
  
He didn't reply. He looked back away and returned to his path. Stryfe watched after him. "Again, the ultimate warrior walks another path." Rick smirked. "Said it before, but I'm gonna miss that tough ass bastard." Suddenly, a hand brushed against his arm. Rick looked to his side to see Zandra.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving me. That was very brave of what you did." She told him. Rick just smiled goofily. Stryfe chuckled at this. "W-well...it uh..it was nothing. I mean...uh, well...uh..." "Just tell her you like her." Stryfe patted his shoulder than walked away with Rick glaring after him. "I'm gonna kill him one of these days."   
  
"I don't think that could be possible. If I heard right, Stryfe crushed the Ghost Dragons with his bare hands." Zandra said, her eyes never leaving Rick. He looked at her shock. "You don't think I could take him on?" He asked incredulous. "Well...anything is possible." Zandra replied. "Anything?" He asked with a small sparkle in the corner of his eye. "Anything." She smiled.  
  
Stryfe started to chuckle again as he watched the flirtation between Zandra and Rick. His smile suddenly faded as he noticed Salene staring at him. God, she was so beautiful. She really hadn't changed that much when he last saw her before the virus. But that was only by appearance. She looked like a whole different person. Much more stronger.   
  
He wanted to go up and say hello to her, catch up on old times, but the strong wall around his heart kept him from what he wanted. He looked sternly at her, then looked away with his arms crossed. As much as she had changed, Stryfe too had changed. He never saw the hurt in her eyes as his face was turned the other way.  
  
Sio then walked up to his leader, but he was looking at Rick and Zandra who were laughing together. "Well, guess we know whose gonna stay and help the Mallrats get that antidote."  
  
"Don't be surprise if the girl comes back with him to the tribe." Stryfe replied as he looked over to see the figure of Jett now barely visible. "Damn, I'm really gonna miss that sword." At that, Sio started laughing. Stryfe glared at his trapmaster of his tribe, and Sio fell silent as he looked away.  
  
"Hey, Superboy! Wait up!" A voice called far behind Jett.   
  
He stopped and rolled his eyes. He knew who exactly it was. He looked over to see Ebony walking over to him. "Is there something you want?" "Yes, as a matter of fact there is." She smiled. "You headed back to the city?" "For the time, yeah. Why?" He asked her.  
  
Her smile never left her. "Well, I think I'll come with you. Just to keep you out of trouble, you know." "More like to keep your ass from getting killed." Jett mumbled under his breath.   
  
"Hey, who knows." She threw her arm around his shoulder. "You and I might even become good friends." He smirked. "A fucking nightmare come true." He never, though, moved her arm off him as the walked down a path to the city. For Jett, it was a path that would lead to more.  
  
The End  
  
Coming Soon...Return of the Ultimate Warrior 


End file.
